Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by Mary Alice Eclair
Summary: AU GrayLu One-shot This story came from a chapter in a book that I'm currently working on and I love Fearī Teiru so much that I named two of my characters after one of my ships there. Only Gray and Lucy were the FT characters in the chapter but I changed it to be fitting for a one-shot story. The setting is in senior year high school. Hope you like it! Thank you! TT
1. Chapter 1

2009

They met at a bar one hot evening night. He's wearing such a dreary all-black clothing. She has her brightest, tightest, shortest pink dress on her. The way she was drawn to him, it feels different than with any other guys who had bought her drinks and  
kept her company.

It's different than with any other guys she'd been with, period.

Looking closer, she wondered why the person seemed familiar. She was certain she had never seen him before and she knows she would never have forgotten ever meeting someone like him.

With straight jet black hair that barely touches his shoulders and bangs that cover his one eye, his head bowed down to the bourbon he's drinking, the young man blended perfectly in the crowd. He was like a shadow, someone whose presence does not want  
to be known. But Lucy noticed him. She was positive she was the only one who did.

Pushing weakly at the chest of the guy she had been flirting with for the past minutes, she wobbled her way to him, having such a hard time walking in her nude Louboutins, but still managing to reach her target and taking the recently empty seat beside  
him.

Two beers and three shots of tequila. Damn. She gotta hold herself up.

The song the jukebox was playing was still pretty vivid in her head. It will make her ears deaf and bleeding for all eternity.

With every appearance by you,

blinding my eyes,

I can hardly remember

the last time I felt like I do.

Two bourbons on ice, was what she ordered from the bartender, and offered one to the shadow. She smiled brightly up at him, flashing her pearly white straight teeth and slightly pushing her chest out to his direction.

At first he didn't seem interested but he accepted her drink, then he bought another round for them. Then another. And Lucy was pretty sure where they would have ended up later that night. She will gladly come with him, she thought.

There's no denying it, she's attracted to him.

After losing count of glasses and masses and time, with her hazy mind, Lucy remembered how the stranger took her to his car, and carried her some place she didn't know or recognize. It was hard to tell when the world was spinning around her. All she could  
focus on was how firm yet gentle the strong arms of the shadow were steering her, and how she got even more drunk in his scent - spicy, strong, sad.

Lucy remembered him undressing her, lying her down on a huge bed, and pressing something cold and wet all over her body.

She remembered her kissing him, tasting liquor and smoke and mint, feeling how chapped and soft his lips were as she bit and suck and drink him in. All the flavors of the liquor, his perfume, and the own taste of his mouth burnt her. The more she took  
in, the more she got thirsty.

She remembered him kissing her back, she remembered hearing him letting out a lot of curses, remembered feeling his hands on her cool skin.

Then she remembered being enveloped by the darkness that sprouted out from his big black wings. He's the devil. He's bad for her, yet she found herself pulled in by his lies and promises the moment she found him hiding in the eerie corner.

He didn't do anything to her that night. She woke up the next morning finding herself at a respectable hotel, well taken cared of, and alone.

Feeling down, Lucy thought she'd lost the one guy she'd ever felt a connection with, and wasted the rest of the summer partying and bar hopping hoping that she'll see him or bump into him in one of her escapades. But her efforts were all in vain.

Her time was wasted on boys and men who could not hold a single candle compared to the shadow, all of them appeared too plain and bland and boring and mundane to her.

The cause was lost until she woke up one day and felt something strange in her guts. Her instincts couldn't have been more correct because there, at the farthest corner of her classroom, by the huge panes of windows, sat the shadow, being blinded by the  
light from the harsh sun outside.

You're an angel disguised.

When the bell rang and she settled on her place at the opposite side of the shadow, she didn't even bother to pay attention to any of her new classmates. She smiled and listened to introductions and stories and chit chats, but her mind was racing and  
her heart was reaching out to that one person slumped against his desk.

Dark hair falling on his dark jacket, hiding his dark eyes, he looked perfect. Perfect for her.

Now, as Lucy sat on the stool by the rooftop bar of The Parriston drinking the same bourbon on ice she first bought for Rogue, she thought of how he might not even remember that night that they met at the bar.

He didn't recognize her when they introduced themselves in class on the first day of school - no hints whatsoever that he remembered her at all. She was a stranger to him, just some girl who picked him up and got too drunk and passed out even before something  
happened.

Maybe that's why he didn't take notice on her when they met each other again.

Lucy gave a bitter laugh. It's not like it's any different from where they stand right now. She's still a stranger to Rogue. Or it was the other way around, because she never really seem to know the mysteries of his black heart.

Four years of being together and all those times, she realized, that they never stopped being strangers. It just hit her right now, hard, as she started to make herself see the truth no matter how painful it is. She didn't want to, really.

All she wanted was to stay in here own little bubble forever, no matter how suffocating and dirty it has become.

What pushed her to pop that safety bubble was the fact that no matter what she did, she'd end up getting hurt, anyway. So might as well get on with it, face the truth, and fight for what she deserves.

She's done being blind of all Rogue has been doing openly. It's no secret what he really want to do. Who he really want to do.

It's hurting her when she was lying to herself and it made no difference now that she confronted her boyfriend - well, she guessed it's ex-boyfriend now, then? No difference at all now that she confronted him about that bitch.

His eyes never met hers. Not even when they fuck. He'd always close them, or look blankly straight to her chocolate brown ones. Like he's looking right through her and not into her. Like he's thinking of something, someone, else.

"Hey, beautiful."

Lucy turned her head to her side, seeing how the raven haired man who she'd seen eyeing her for quite some time now leaning on the bar, facing her.

Swiveling the rest of her body to his direction, Lucy gave him her most dazzling smile. "Hi, handsome. You need anything from me?"

She only had to glance at his eyes to know she'd caught him. He thinks he'd gotten her attention now and would play the expected flirting game that would determine if they'd end up having a one night stand or not.

They are all the same. There was only one who'd ever been different. And he doesn't want her.

The man smirked at her cockily, fully aware of his own appearance. He's lean but muscular, with broad shoulders and thick thighs. His eyes were heavy lidded, and Lucy wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or if it's innate. Her eyes sliding up  
and down his hard body, she realized how there was something menacing about him.

She sees that he's been eyeing her as well, pausing his eyes longer on her breasts. Guys loved her breasts and her gown just made them look even bigger.

Raven guy tucked in a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I wanna buy you a drink, if that's alright with you."

"Only if," she pushed her chest out to give him a little more view of the top of her creamy breasts. "You tell me your name."

"Gray. My name's Gray," he took her hand without even asking for her permission and shook it. "What about you? What's your name, beautiful?"

Lucy giggled softly and looked Gray in the eyes. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. But you can call me beautiful all you want."

Hand gripping hers a little tighlty, Gray chuckled at her comment, and raised their hands up to plant a kiss at its back.

"A pleasure to meet you, beautiful."

2010

The sound of the whistle echoed through the hallway outside, but neither one of them paid any attention to it. They continued their movements, uninterrupted by anything. The prefects may as well be prepared for what they are about to see. She can't stop.  
And she knows he can't either.

Lucy was certain that even if her roommate walked in on them, they would be unable to stop. Ace was gonna have to walk backwards and find another place to stay the night. That is if she planned on going back instead of staying the night at her home.

She invited Lucy to dinner, always the polite little girl that she is, but Lucy declined knowing full well how to take advantage of the situation when an opportunity comes up.

"Are you sure?" Ace had asked her. "Levy will be there with Mira. Gajeel will come. And maybe Wendy, too. Natsu said he's gonna try. It's gonna be like a little reunion." Levy was kinda Lucy's best friend. She'll was always with that dick Rogue but she  
gets along with her classmates very well. Even so, there isn't a single one of them she opened up to except Levy.

That's kinda tempting, since the last time she saw Levy was during the admissions. Levy went with her since she was not busy, and she was already admitted to a different college along with Mira. Lucy felt sad that she had to go to a different uni, but  
was happy for her anyhow because she's just landed her dream school.

Lucy weighed in the situation. Meet up with her best friend, or have a sex marathon with her boyfriend? She should have learnt her lesson from her previous heartbreak. Chicks before dicks.

But Gray isn't a dick. He's just a guy with a dick. An impressive one, she might add.

And Lucy felt something from Gray that she did not once felt from Rogue. Something she was used to giving but never receiving. For once, she felt admired. Beautiful. Treasured. And, dare she say it? Can it be love? Yes, she guessed. She felt loved.

Being intimate had never felt so weakening. She felt so vulnerable every time they do it, and it was not just the act. It was the way he worships her. Like right now. He takes his sweet, sweet time drinking from her mouth. Like a drown man who cannot  
be quenched no matter how much he took her in.

It was only foreplay but she felt like she could come already from his kisses. When he started to work her with his hands, her climax almost built up. Her cries would sure to be heard across the hall and through the other room they weren't muffled by  
Gray's mouth. She undulated her hips faster against his groin, desperate for more of his touches.

The fingers that were pulling at her nipple through her tight sleeping shirt moved to join his other hand on her waist, kneading so tightly as he attempts to slow her down. Lucy whimpered at this, which made a low guttural sound vibrate through his chest.  
She felt it through her peaked nipples and she rubbed her chest to his feeling the heat sizzle from their bodies.

Gray laid Lucy down on her day bed in one swift movement, settling himself between her willingly spread legs. He broke off their kiss and for a few seconds, they lie there in the dark, panting and breathing in each other as the closeness of their lips  
allow them to. Lucy swallowed for a couple of times before reaching for the hem of her shirt and lifting it up over her head. Gray pulled away a little bit to give her space before squashing his bare chest into hers.

"Fuuuuuuuck."

She knows what he meant. The electricity that shot through her body down to her core that rendered her mind in a vegeLevyve state once their skin made contact - she knows he felt it, too.

But I'm feeling alive

and with every breathe that I take,

I feel like I've won.

You're my key to survival.

Hips gyrating upwards, Lucy urged her boyfriend to remove his pants. He does so very quickly, or it only seemed that way to Lucy because of all the blinding sensations that are clouding her thoughts as she felt his hardness pressed against her wetness.  
Now, only her baby pink lace thong was the only barrier left between goodness and evil.

The goodness being the barrier being stripped away, and the evil being what is otherwise.

It was this darkness that jolted Lucy out of her own stupidity. She hadn't thought that the thing only capable of warding off the darkness was the darkness itself. Light hadn't had any effect on the shadow, based on her own experience. It was only when  
she found another shadow did the pain of being lost went away.

He found her.

Gray found her and then she was lost for a whole new different reason. For once, she loved the feeling of it.

When he slowly entered her, Lucy found herself in that other place once again. That place she hadn't been before and every time he takes her there, it always feels like the first time. She gasped as she felt him hilted to the root, stretching her deliciously.  
He was sucking at her nipple, drawing it out more. He did her other breast, stalling a few moments to get her accustomed to the feeling. But she needed him to move.

She pulled at his hair, bringing his face up to her, staring at his stark black heavy lidded eyes. She loved how he always looked like he just woke up, as if he was still in the haze of his good dream, because of those eyes.

Eyes that are staring right back at her, seeing her and only her. Gray smiled and started to move.

2009

It was amazing. He started slow and gradually built up the pace. She has to say, it could've easily been the best one night stand she'd ever had... But that jerk Rogue had given her the best night of her life already. When he didn't sleep with her when  
he had the chance to. That one hot summer night when she first saw him. Nothing can compare to that moment. Not even this that might just even be the best sex that she'd ever had.

He's just amazing.

Lucy can't think properly but she's sure he wasn't really using any special technique. She begins to be familiar with all the movements of his hands, fingers, tongue, and cock. But every touch, every thrust, it shot circuits of her nerve cells. It only  
escalates as she hears his grunts every time he push right back inside of her.

She was just thankful that he already has a room. She knows how fully booked the hotel was, being the holiday season and all, and she didn't want to worry about a place where they would fuck.

It felt so good, it felt like she was freed from the chains that had been choking her for the last four years. She loved the feeling of her head about to burst due to the lack of oxygen during those times on how she let her ex took everything he could  
take from her.

Rogue took all of her and she gave her everything and more. She would have it even if it wasn't with her. If Rogue wants it, she'd die first than give him nothing.

"FUCK!"

Gray stopped pounding into her for a moment, holding still his strained position above her. She let out a shameless cry as she rides her orgasm, eyes rolling at the back of her head.

Then she was suddenly switched to her side, her leg being pulled up as Gray held it firmly on his shoulder, straddling her other leg. Lucy was still in the throes of her previous orgasm when Gray plunged his hardness into her quivering core again, initiating  
another orgasm only in a matter of seconds.

She couldn't breathe and she loves it.

After drawing out her orgasm, Gray changed their position again, flipping her onto her stomach and hitching her ass high up in the air. Lucy cannot move a muscle, still dying from having two consecutive orgasms. Her upper body was lying flat on the bed,  
limp and begging for some time out, but the raven was unstoppable.

He placed a soft kiss on each of her ass cheeks, his fast breathing hot against her skin. Butterflies exploded in her stomach as his hands began squeezing her ass, stroking up to her hips, then back again.

"So beautiful...," she heard him whisper. His voice was cracked and he was still panting. It was surprising how he can still speak while no matter how much she tried to, her voice would not cooperate with her.

Or so she thought.

Lucy let out an unexpected yelp when she felt Gray lick her hole there. And he didn't stop with just one swipe. He continued flicking his wet tongue on her, making her shudder. His tongue trailed up her butt crack to her spine, nibbling and licking and  
tasting. His hands were on her ass once again, kneading.

Then she felt him pulled back, pressing his still hard c*ck on her, sliding it between her ass cheeks, spreading and coating them with their mixed fluids.

She'd never done anal before, no matter how many positions she had tried with Rogue. Even with some of the pornographic movies they have watched with anal sex, the two of them hadn't tried anything that adventurous. Only the frontal stuff.

Right now, thinking about doing it with a complete stranger, Lucy didn't know exactly what to feel.

She thought Rogue was a stranger to her, but she loved him. Whereas this man rubbing his cock on her ass, albeit totally attractive and such a sex god, was someone she didn't even have any feelings for. Hell, she just met him. He could be a serial killer  
for all she knows.

Even though she was getting even wetter and crazier at the thought of him fucking here there, she didn't even know if she's mentally and emotionally prepared for it. She can't think straight. She feels like she wants to but something was stopping her.

His back was suddenly molded onto hers, and his mouth was nipping at her ear. "Have you ever been fucked from the ass before, beautiful? Or am I about to be the first one?"

Body trembling once more, all Lucy could do was whimper. In answer, Gray thrusted between her butt again. He then bit her shoulder the same time he entered her from behind. She didn't know if she'd be elated or disappointed that he didn't go to her ass.  
But she felt ecsLevyc at the feeling his cock from this angle. It was rubbing her in all the right places and it wasn't too long before she could feel another orgasm coming.

So close... So, so close... "Yes..."

Higher, and even higher. Almost... And then he stopped.

2010

Chocolate brown eyes clashed against pit black ones.

Their bodies shaking as they orgasmed together, the two of them ended up spooning after all the extortion. Lucy felt the heavy breathing of her boyfriend against her back, and she wrapped her arms around his tighter, banded around her waist protectively.

Thank goodness her roommate didn't show up. God knows what she'll do if she saw the two of them butt naked on their countertop, and the white carpet that she had bought from Ikea... And the coffee table... And... And...

Lucy hears that song again. The one that lured her into the void where she found the lone shadow. This time, she heard it from another different place, seeing another different person with the same eye color, with the same darkness - the raven.

The dark midnight that pulled her out from the darkness she was lost in.

"Gray?"

His chest rumbled deeply. "Hmm?"

Lucy turned around to face him. His arms pulled her body to his, and she could feel that he was getting hard again. She blushed.

"What is it, beautiful?" Gray pulled the hair that stuck on her forehead back, tilting her head up to look at him. He watched her for seconds before lowering his lips to hers and giving her a soft kiss.

Will you stay awake for me?

I just don't wanna miss anything.

Sliding her hand between them, Lucy wrapped her fingers on Gray's semi hard cock and gave it a tenLevyve stroke. She rubbed her hardened nipples on Gray's front as she feels his c*ck hardening in her palm.

Whatever she has to ask, she had forgotten as Gray deepened the kiss and covered her with his body once again.

2007

She felt so cold. both inside and out. She just let someone use her body, wasn't that what she supposed to feel after that? Oh, and it wasn't just someone. It's her boyfriend. Whom she deeply loves. Honest to God.

His arm pillowing her head, Lucy turned to look up at him, nudging her nose to his jaw. His eyes closed, he moved his head enough to let her lips catch his. For a moment he was not responding, but then he started to open up to her, sliding his tongue  
past her lips into a sensual kiss. He blindly reached for her hand and wrapped it in his long hair. He wants her to play with it and Lucy gladly obliged.

Through the tears escaping her closed eyes, she willingly gave Rogue what he wants.

Through the pain of knowing how his heart was not with her though his body was, she still gave him all of her.

She gave him her virginity, and not only that. She's gonna give him everything. More than what he asked for. Always. He has her heart always.

I will share the air I breathe,

I'll give you my heart on a string,

I just don't wanna miss anything.

Rogue moved on top of her again, hitching her skirt back up her waist. She hadn't put her panties back yet and it was easy for Rogue to just unzip his pants and thrust back in her. She wrapped her legs around his torso. She can't believe he was hard again.

Her chest heaved up to meet his, hands moving his head so she could look at his eyes but just like moments ago, they are closed. The sob that escaped her quivering lips can be mistaken for pleasure but it wasn't because of that. Lucy was hurt.

She unwrapped her legs from around him and when she gained the moment, she flipped them over. That made Rogue open his eyes. He looked surprised but said nothing.

"My turn," is what she explained. She took his hands and placed them on either sides of her waist. Undulating her hips once, the sensation almost blinded her. Hurt or not, her body was responding to his in this crazy way. She grinds her hips against his  
again and this time she didn't stop.

There was a sexy guttural sound coming from Rogue, and it made her smile. No matter what, she was the only one who can make him feel this way. She loves at how much she affects him even if he's seeing someone else. She's still the one he's feeling and  
she's determined to fuck his brains out for him to realize that he couldn't get this from anyone else but her.

Bobbing up and down, Lucy got even closer to her orgasm, and she's sure that the man underneath her was also close, too. She moved faster, her chest failing her as she fell on top of Rogue. He felt her and took over, fucking her relentlessly until she  
cried out so loud it rang in her ears. A few more strokes and her boyfriend soon followed her, his whole body trembling as she felt his cum spurt inside her.

They didn't even thought about protection. She knew if she got knocked up, it'll be a way to tie Rogue to her, so he wouldn't leave her. But thinking that Rogue hadn't even brought up the thought of a condom worries her a little bit. It might be that  
he just doesn't care. What if she got pregnant and he won't take responsibility?

Their heavy breathing soon evened out and they started to fix themselves up. She invited him to clean up in her dorm since it was near and she lived alone, and he accepted.

It was late now, and they'd probably missed a whole class and half of the one after that. Now they are about to miss one more as they decided to head to her place. He watched her for a moment before they exit the rooftop.

"I'm sorry."

Lucy's heart quietly throbbed inside of her chest. Did he regret just what happened between them? What if he broke up with her this instant? She can't take it. She refused to believe it.

He rearranged her necktie and tucked stray hairs to the back of her ears. "I forgot about the condom. I guess I just got too carried away by the moment."

"It's okay," her small voice conveyed all the emotions inside her heart. He does care.

It's only some stupid infatuation, what he feels for Ace. He doesn't love her. It was harmless. Rogue doesn't want Ace. He wants her. Lucy. Her and her alone. He is hers.

He hugged her tightly and whispered on her hair. "Don't cry. I'll be more careful next time, I promise."

Your whispers are priceless.

Your breathe, it is dear.

So please stay near.

She nodded her head against his chest and continued to cry for a few more minutes. They reached her apartment and skipped the rest of the day at school to make love again and again until the moon came out from its slumber and it was the sun's turn to  
sleep at the other side of the world.

With her naked body heated up by his own, Lucy felt his heartbeat beneath his hot and sweaty skin. She felt loved.

Her shadow. There to follow her forever.

She doesn't want to sleep. If she stayed awake like this, or if she could just stay awake a little bit longer, she'd find out that this is for real. That she's not just dreaming. But as strong and willing the spirit can be, the body is still weak. That  
is why, listening to the even breaths of her Rogue, it calmed her down and soon enough, her mind was floating in a haze between being alive and being dead.

That is why she didn't feel her Rogue slip away from her bed, didn't feel him get dressed and write her a note. She didn't feel him leave her in the middle of the night.

The only remembrance of what was supposed to be his presence beside her had become the cold throughout the night as her arm reached out to his side of the bed.

Lucy -

I have returned back home. My mother called me and needed my help. Didn't wanna wake you up so I left quietly.

See you tomorrow.

Rogue

Not a call, not a voice message. Not a text message. Rogue had given her an actual note on a piece of paper he must have ripped from one of her notebooks (it was, she would find out three days later during their P.E. class), like the romantic that he  
is.

Lucy held the piece of paper against her lips, kissing it as if it were his lips. Then she pressed it to her chest, cherishing it deep within her heart.

That night, and most of the nights since then, they'd make love in her place. She was thankful she followed her mother's advice on buying a bigger bed. She and Rogue can move freely against it, and they were able to try different positions either she'd  
researched from issues of Cosmopolitan magazines or they'd watch from p*rn* films Rogue had bought.

Every time they do it, the sex just got better and better, and she fell deeper and deeper into the dark pits of his eyes. She's addicted to him now - his body, his lips, his c*ck. Rogue ruined her. And she loves it.

One night, as they cuddle in her newly changed sheets, Lucy asked Rogue something that made him tensed. She should've guessed that that moment was the beginning of their ending relationship. She didn't think about it, she just blurted it out. It was just  
her feelings being honest, crossing out all possibilities and impossibilities, racing her mind so it wouldn't have any time to think twice.

Since then, Lucy would only ask just one other person that question. Just one other man that got tensed for a whole different reason. Three years after, Lucy would find her true love.

2010

"Do you love me?"

The man above her stopped moving. His heart was still pounding like crazy, c*ck still buried deep inside her.

After just another mind shattering orgasm, they took a moment to catch their breaths and she chose that time to ask him such a stupid question. Great. He'll feel like she was pressuring him to saying it. Like an ultimatum. Say you love me or we won't  
have round two. Or in their case, round eight. Just great.

It feels like an eternity before Gray raised his head, arms moving up to a push up. He stared at her eyes and through the soft light of the room, she saw tenderness in them. He kissed her wet forehead. Then her nose. And finally her lips. It was short  
and sweet. Just the way she likes it. He always kiss her like that after they both finished, and she have to admit, it's her favorite part of their love making.

He watched her for a moment before giving a nervous laugh. Pulling back, Gray dropped into the bed close beside her, making it creak. She turned to see him with his hands on his forehead, as if he's thinking about something, but a smile was still ghosting  
his lips.

Her heart jumped up to her throat. Did she ruin it? Yet again? Was this just another failure? Another darkness that she let consume her, drag her into nowhere, only to be left empty again? She thought being with a jerk would make her immune to being with  
other jerks as well but apparently that is not the case as she feels hurt even worse right now.

Gray was supposed to be different. She feels he's different. It hurts worse than what happened with Rogue.

She closed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. Not just yet. She cannot let another asshole see her cry her heart out. Once is enough for the wise, and even though she's clearly not wise letting herself fall in love with another shadow the second  
time, she still has her self preservation. She refused to let another shit see her cry as if he's deserving of her tears.

Moving to step over him to get out of the bed, she was stopped by a hoarse voice.

"You just have to beat me to it."

Her eyes widened as she turned back to Gray. His arm was now over his eyes. Slowly, he removed it and turned his head to look at her. His face was so tender and full of something that made Lucy's stomach flutter.

"Wait here, beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek quickly before leaping out of bed and rummaging through his clothes. His back was on her and she propped onto her elbow, trying to make a better view of what he was doing but he was done just as fast.

Gray moved back to the bed and lied beside her. He pulled her to his chest, strong arms banding on her waist. He kissed her deeply, hands caressing her back.

Confused, Lucy pulled back and lightly pushed at his slick chest. "Gray, what are you doing?"

He pressed his forehead to hers and let out a sharp breath. Then he looked into her eyes and she just melted. Holy fuck. This cannot be happening. Lucy's eyes widened as she got an idea of what he was about to do.

No, no, no.

He wouldn't. Would he?

Gray sensed her discomfort and panic crossed his eyes. "Fuck. Lucy, just let me talk first, okay?"

She could only nod as her voice was failing her. Her brain was also failing her. So was the rest of her body. She willed herself to calm the flying fuck down as she felt Gray move one arm from around her, his fingers holding something tiny and bright  
and shiny, raising it up to her face.

It's not like she doesn't want to. It was just so sudden and she feels like she was about to explode.

"I love you, Lucy. I fucking love you so hard and it would make me the happiest and luckiest bastard on earth if you'd do me the honor of being my wife, to stay by my side forever. Be completely mine, beautiful. Please, say yes?"

Tears fall from her eyes. How could she think Gray was another Rogue? Those pained tears that were pooling before were replaced with utter joy. Be completely mine, he said.

Lucy raised her hand for him to put the ring on her finger. At first, Gray seemed shocked at her response which screams YES, but he shook of his dazed self and slid the gem onto his beloved's slim finger. And it fit perfectly. It fucking fit perfectly.

They sealed their engagement with a fervent kiss, mouths devouring each other. Gray rolled Lucy on top of him, sliding his hard (again) c*ck into her still slick p*ssy. It felt even sweeter than before. He took hold of Lucy's hands as she rode him, her  
name like a mantra on his lips.

Say my name. I just want to hear you.

Say my name. So I know it's true.

You're changing me. You're changing me.

You showed me how to live.

When she was close to combusting, her body fell on top of his and he maintained the rhythm she established.

"Yes... Yes...," she found her voice, finally. It was coarse and full of emotions.

Gray plunged into her faster, and she's certain that he can feel the words that hang loose on her lips.

"Yes... Gray... Gray... Yes..."

I'll marry you.

His hands went from her hips down to her ass, spreading them so he can fuck her better. Lucy kissed him over and over again and their moans filled the room together with the sound of her daybed.

When Lucy felt her walls clamp down hard on his c*ck, she broke the kiss to let out a strangled moan and Gray growled with her.

Foreheads pressed against each other, Lucy cannot fully know when her breathing starts and where his ends. It was like they have the same lungs. She was staring deep into his black eyes, and he's looking right into her soul.

Closer, closer. Yes... Yes...

"I love you," were the words on her lips just before they come together.

2009

There were fireworks.

Just before raven took her to his suite, they noticed the first set of fireworks in the dawn of the night. They decided to finish the display first before heading down. With his jacket keeping her warm and his arm keeping her close, Lucy had felt more  
warmth from this stranger than her boyfriend.

She rested her head on the raven's shoulder, hoping to stay in that illuminated moment forever.


	2. Chapter 1 Revised

2009

They met at a bar one hot evening night. He's wearing such a dreary all-black clothing. She has her brightest, tightest, shortest pink dress on her. The way she was drawn to him, it feels different than with any other guys who had bought her drinks and  
/kept her company.

It's different than with any other guys she'd been with, period.

Looking closer, she wondered why the person seemed familiar. She was certain she had never seen him before and she knows she would never have forgotten ever meeting someone like him.

With straight jet black hair that barely touches his shoulders and bangs that cover his one eye, his head bowed down to the bourbon he's drinking, the young man blended perfectly in the crowd. He was like a shadow, someone whose presence does not want  
/to be known. But Lucy noticed him. She was positive she was the only one who did.

Pushing weakly at the chest of the guy she had been flirting with for the past minutes, she wobbled her way to him, having such a hard time walking in her nude Louboutins, but still managing to reach her target and taking the recently empty seat beside  
/him.

Two beers and three shots of tequila. Damn. She gotta hold herself up.

The song the jukebox was playing was still pretty vivid in her head. It will make her ears deaf and bleeding for all eternity.

With every appearance by you,

blinding my eyes,

I can hardly remember

the last time I felt like I do.

Two bourbons on ice, was what she ordered from the bartender, and offered one to the shadow. She smiled brightly up at him, flashing her pearly white straight teeth and slightly pushing her chest out to his direction.

At first he didn't seem interested but he accepted her drink, then he bought another round for them. Then another. And Lucy was pretty sure where they would have ended up later that night. She will gladly come with him, she thought.

There's no denying it, she's attracted to him.

After losing count of glasses and masses and time, with her hazy mind, Lucy remembered how the stranger took her to his car, and carried her some place she didn't know or recognize. It was hard to tell when the world was spinning around her. All she could  
/focus on was how firm yet gentle the strong arms of the shadow were steering her, and how she got even more drunk in his scent - spicy, strong, sad.

Lucy remembered him undressing her, lying her down on a huge bed, and pressing something cold and wet all over her body.

She remembered her kissing him, tasting liquor and smoke and mint, feeling how chapped and soft his lips were as she bit and suck and drink him in. All the flavors of the liquor, his perfume, and the own taste of his mouth burnt her. The more she took  
/in, the more she got thirsty.

She remembered him kissing her back, she remembered hearing him letting out a lot of curses, remembered feeling his hands on her cool skin.

Then she remembered being enveloped by the darkness that sprouted out from his big black wings. He's the devil. He's bad for her, yet she found herself pulled in by his lies and promises the moment she found him hiding in the eerie corner.

He didn't do anything to her that night. She woke up the next morning finding herself at a respectable hotel, well taken cared of, and alone.

Feeling down, Lucy thought she'd lost the one guy she'd ever felt a connection with, and wasted the rest of the summer partying and bar hopping hoping that she'll see him or bump into him in one of her escapades. But her efforts were all in vain.

Her time was wasted on boys and men who could not hold a single candle compared to the shadow, all of them appeared too plain and bland and boring and mundane to her.

The cause was lost until she woke up one day and felt something strange in her guts. Her instincts couldn't have been more correct because there, at the farthest corner of her classroom, by the huge panes of windows, sat the shadow, being blinded by the  
/light from the harsh sun outside.

You're an angel disguised.

When the bell rang and she settled on her place at the opposite side of the shadow, she didn't even bother to pay attention to any of her new classmates. She smiled and listened to introductions and stories and chit chats, but her mind was racing and  
/her heart was reaching out to that one person slumped against his desk.

Dark hair falling on his dark jacket, hiding his dark eyes, he looked perfect. Perfect for her.

Now, as Lucy sat on the stool by the rooftop bar of The Parriston drinking the same bourbon on ice she first bought for Rogue, she thought of how he might not even remember that night that they met at the bar.

He didn't recognize her when they introduced themselves in class on the first day of school - no hints whatsoever that he remembered her at all. She was a stranger to him, just some girl who picked him up and got too drunk and passed out even before something  
/happened.

Maybe that's why he didn't take notice on her when they met each other again.

Lucy gave a bitter laugh. It's not like it's any different from where they stand right now. She's still a stranger to Rogue. Or it was the other way around, because she never really seem to know the mysteries of his black heart.

Four years of being together and all those times, she realized, that they never stopped being strangers. It just hit her right now, hard, as she started to make herself see the truth no matter how painful it is. She didn't want to, really.

All she wanted was to stay in here own little bubble forever, no matter how suffocating and dirty it has become.

What pushed her to pop that safety bubble was the fact that no matter what she did, she'd end up getting hurt, anyway. So might as well get on with it, face the truth, and fight for what she deserves.

She's done being blind of all Rogue has been doing openly. It's no secret what he really want to do. Who he really want to do.

It's hurting her when she was lying to herself and it made no difference now that she confronted her boyfriend - well, she guessed it's ex-boyfriend now, then? No difference at all now that she confronted him about that bitch.

His eyes never met hers. Not even when they fuck. He'd always close them, or look blankly straight to her chocolate brown ones. Like he's looking right through her and not into her. Like he's thinking of something, someone, else.

"Hey, beautiful."

Lucy turned her head to her side, seeing how the raven haired man who she'd seen eyeing her for quite some time now leaning on the bar, facing her.

Swiveling the rest of her body to his direction, Lucy gave him her most dazzling smile. "Hi, handsome. You need anything from me?"

She only had to glance at his eyes to know she'd caught him. He thinks he'd gotten her attention now and would play the expected flirting game that would determine if they'd end up having a one night stand or not.

They are all the same. There was only one who'd ever been different. And he doesn't want her.

The man smirked at her cockily, fully aware of his own appearance. He's lean but muscular, with broad shoulders and thick thighs. His eyes were heavy lidded, and Lucy wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or if it's innate. Her eyes sliding up  
/and down his hard body, she realized how there was something menacing about him.

She sees that he's been eyeing her as well, pausing his eyes longer on her breasts. Guys loved her breasts and her gown just made them look even bigger.

Raven guy tucked in a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I wanna buy you a drink, if that's alright with you."

"Only if," she pushed her chest out to give him a little more view of the top of her creamy breasts. "You tell me your name."

"Gray. My name's Gray," he took her hand without even asking for her permission and shook it. "What about you? What's your name, beautiful?"

Lucy giggled softly and looked Gray in the eyes. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. But you can call me beautiful all you want."

Hand gripping hers a little tighlty, Gray chuckled at her comment, and raised their hands up to plant a kiss at its back.

"A pleasure to meet you, beautiful."

2010

The sound of the whistle echoed through the hallway outside, but neither one of them paid any attention to it. They continued their movements, uninterrupted by anything. The prefects may as well be prepared for what they are about to see. She can't stop.  
/And she knows he can't either.

Lucy was certain that even if her roommate walked in on them, they would be unable to stop. Ace was gonna have to walk backwards and find another place to stay the night. That is if she planned on going back instead of staying the night at her home.

She invited Lucy to dinner, always the polite little girl that she is, but Lucy declined knowing full well how to take advantage of the situation when an opportunity comes up.

"Are you sure?" Ace had asked her. "Levy will be there with Mira. Gajeel will come. And maybe Wendy, too. Natsu said he's gonna try. It's gonna be like a little reunion." Levy was kinda Lucy's best friend. She'll was always with that dick Rogue but she  
/gets along with her classmates very well. Even so, there isn't a single one of them she opened up to except Levy.

That's kinda tempting, since the last time she saw Levy was during the admissions. Levy went with her since she was not busy, and she was already admitted to a different college along with Mira. Lucy felt sad that she had to go to a different uni, but  
/was happy for her anyhow because she's just landed her dream school.

Lucy weighed in the situation. Meet up with her best friend, or have a sex marathon with her boyfriend? She should have learnt her lesson from her previous heartbreak. Chicks before dicks.

But Gray isn't a dick. He's just a guy with a dick. An impressive one, she might add.

And Lucy felt something from Gray that she did not once felt from Rogue. Something she was used to giving but never receiving. For once, she felt admired. Beautiful. Treasured. And, dare she say it? Can it be love? Yes, she guessed. She felt loved.

Being intimate had never felt so weakening. She felt so vulnerable every time they do it, and it was not just the act. It was the way he worships her. Like right now. He takes his sweet, sweet time drinking from her mouth. Like a drown man who cannot  
/be quenched no matter how much he took her in.

It was only foreplay but she felt like she could come already from his kisses. When he started to work her with his hands, her climax almost built up. Her cries would sure to be heard across the hall and through the other room they weren't muffled by  
/Gray's mouth. She undulated her hips faster against his groin, desperate for more of his touches.

The fingers that were pulling at her nipple through her tight sleeping shirt moved to join his other hand on her waist, kneading so tightly as he attempts to slow her down. Lucy whimpered at this, which made a low guttural sound vibrate through his chest.  
/She felt it through her peaked nipples and she rubbed her chest to his feeling the heat sizzle from their bodies.

Gray laid Lucy down on her day bed in one swift movement, settledhimself between her willingly spread legs. He broke off their kiss and for a few seconds, they lie there in the dark, panting and breathing in each other as the closeness of their

lips

allow them to. Lucy swallowed for a couple of times before reaching for the hem of her shirt and lifting it up over her head. Gray pulled away a little bit to give her space before squashing his bare chest into hers.

"Fuuuuuuuck."

She knows what he meant. The electricity that shot through her body down to her core that rendered her mind in a vegetativestate once their skin made contact - she knows he felt it, too.

But I'm feeling alive

and with every breathe that I take,

I feel like I've won.

You're my key to survival.

Hips gyrating upwards, Lucy urged her boyfriend to remove his pants. He does so very quickly, or it only seemed that way to Lucy because of all the blinding sensations that are clouding her thoughts as she felt his hardness pressed against her wetness.  
/Now, only her baby pink lace thong was the only barrier left between goodness and evil.

The goodness being the barrier being stripped away, and the evil being what is otherwise.

It was this darkness that jolted Lucy out of her own stupidity. She hadn't thought that the thing only capable of warding off the darkness was the darkness itself. Light hadn't had any effect on the shadow, based on her own experience. It was only when  
/she found another shadow did the pain of being lost went away.

He found her.

Gray found her and then she was lost for a whole new different reason. For once, she loved the feeling of it.

When he slowly entered her, Lucy found herself in that other place once again. That place she hadn't been before and every time he takes her there, it always feels like the first time. She gasped as she felt him hilted to the root, stretching her deliciously.  
/He was sucking at her nipple, drawing it out more. He did her other breast, stalling a few moments to get her accustomed to the feeling. But she needed him to move.

She pulled at his hair, bringing his face up to her, staring at his stark black heavy lidded eyes. She loved how he always looked like he just woke up, as if he was still in the haze of his good dream, because of those eyes.

Eyes that are staring right back at her, seeing her and only her. Gray smiled and started to move.

2009

It was amazing. He started slow and gradually built up the pace. She has to say, it could've easily been the best one night stand she'd ever had... But that jerk Rogue had given her the best night of her life already. When he didn't sleep with her when  
/he had the chance to. That one hot summer night when she first saw him. Nothing can compare to that moment. Not even this that might just even be the best sex that she'd ever had.

He's just amazing.

Lucy can't think properly but she's sure he wasn't really using any special technique. She begins to be familiar with all the movements of his hands, fingers, tongue, and cock. But every touch, every thrust, it shot circuits of her nerve cells. It only  
/escalates as she hears his grunts every time he push right back inside of her.

She was just thankful that he already has a room. She knows how fully booked the hotel was, being the holiday season and all, and she didn't want to worry about a place where they would fuck.

It felt so good, it felt like she was freed from the chains that had been choking her for the last four years. She loved the feeling of her head about to burst due to the lack of oxygen during those times on how she let her ex took everything he could  
/take from her.

Rogue took all of her and she gave her everything and more. She would have it even if it wasn't with her. If Rogue wants it, she'd die first than give him nothing.

"FUCK!"

Gray stopped pounding into her for a moment, holding still his strained position above her. She let out a shameless cry as she rides her orgasm, eyes rolling at the back of her head.

Then she was suddenly switched to her side, her leg being pulled up as Gray held it firmly on his shoulder, straddling her other leg. Lucy was still in the throes of her previous orgasm when Gray plunged his hardness into her quivering core again, initiating  
/another orgasm only in a matter of seconds.

She couldn't breathe and she loves it.

After drawing out her orgasm, Gray changed their position again, flipping her onto her stomach and hitching her ass high up in the air. Lucy cannot move a muscle, still dying from having two consecutive orgasms. Her upper body was lying flat on the bed,  
/limp and begging for some time out, but the raven was unstoppable.

He placed a soft kiss on each of her ass cheeks, his fast breathing hot against her skin. Butterflies exploded in her stomach as his hands began squeezing her ass, stroking up to her hips, then back again.

"So beautiful...," she heard him whisper. His voice was cracked and he was still panting. It was surprising how he can still speak while no matter how much she tried to, her voice would not cooperate with her.

Or so she thought.

Lucy let out an unexpected yelp when she felt Gray lick her hole there. And he didn't stop with just one swipe. He continued flicking his wet tongue on her, making her shudder. His tongue trailed up her butt crack to her spine, nibbling and licking and  
/tasting. His hands were on her ass once again, kneading.

Then she felt him pulled back, pressing his still hard c*ck on her, sliding it between her ass cheeks, spreading and coating them with their mixed fluids.

She'd never done anal before, no matter how many positions she had tried with Rogue. Even with some of the pornographic movies they have watched with anal sex, the two of them hadn't tried anything that adventurous. Only the frontal stuff.

Right now, thinking about doing it with a complete stranger, Lucy didn't know exactly what to feel.

She thought Rogue was a stranger to her, but she loved him. Whereas this man rubbing his cock on her ass, albeit totally attractive and such a sex god, was someone she didn't even have any feelings for. Hell, she just met him. He could be a serial killer  
/for all she knows.

Even though she was getting even wetter and crazier at the thought of him fucking here there, she didn't even know if she's mentally and emotionally prepared for it. She can't think straight. She feels like she wants to but something was stopping her.

His back was suddenly molded onto hers, and his mouth was nipping at her ear. "Have you ever been fucked from the ass before, beautiful? Or am I about to be the first one?"

Body trembling once more, all Lucy could do was whimper. In answer, Gray thrusted between her butt again. He then bit her shoulder the same time he entered her from behind. She didn't know if she'd be elated or disappointed that he didn't go to her ass.  
/But she felt ecsLevyc at the feeling his cock from this angle. It was rubbing her in all the right places and it wasn't too long before she could feel another orgasm coming.

So close... So, so close... "Yes..."

Higher, and even higher. Almost... And then he stopped.

2010

Chocolate brown eyes clashed against pit black ones.

Their bodies shaking as they orgasmed together, the two of them ended up spooning after all the extortion. Lucy felt the heavy breathing of her boyfriend against her back, and she wrapped her arms around his tighter, banded around her waist protectively.

Thank goodness her roommate didn't show up. God knows what she'll do if she saw the two of them butt naked on their countertop, and the white carpet that she had bought from Ikea... And the coffee table... And... And...

Lucy hears that song again. The one that lured her into the void where she found the lone shadow. This time, she heard it from another different place, seeing another different person with the same eye color, with the same darkness - the raven.

The dark midnight that pulled her out from the darkness she was lost in.

"Gray?"

His chest rumbled deeply. "Hmm?"

Lucy turned around to face him. His arms pulled her body to his, and she could feel that he was getting hard again. She blushed.

"What is it, beautiful?" Gray pulled the hair that stuck on her forehead back, tilting her head up to look at him. He watched her for seconds before lowering his lips to hers and giving her a soft kiss.

Will you stay awake for me?

I just don't wanna miss anything.

Sliding her hand between them, Lucy wrapped her fingers on Gray's semi hard cock and gave it a tentative stroke. She rubbed her hardened nipples on Gray's front as she feels his c*ck hardening in her palm.

Whatever she has to ask, she had forgotten as Gray deepened the kiss and covered her with his body once again.

2007

She felt so cold. both inside and out. She just let someone use her body, wasn't that what she supposed to feel after that? Oh, and it wasn't just someone. It's her boyfriend. Whom she deeply loves. Honest to God.

His arm pillowing her head, Lucy turned to look up at him, nudging her nose to his jaw. His eyes closed, he moved his head enough to let her lips catch his. For a moment he was not responding, but then he started to open up to her, sliding his tongue  
/past her lips into a sensual kiss. He blindly reached for her hand and wrapped it in his long hair. He wants her to play with it and Lucy gladly obliged.

Through the tears escaping her closed eyes, she willingly gave Rogue what he wants.

Through the pain of knowing how his heart was not with her though his body was, she still gave him all of her.

She gave him her virginity, and not only that. She's gonna give him everything. More than what he asked for. Always. He has her heart always.

I will share the air I breathe,

I'll give you my heart on a string,

I just don't wanna miss anything.

Rogue moved on top of her again, hitching her skirt back up her waist. She hadn't put her panties back yet and it was easy for Rogue to just unzip his pants and thrust back in her. She wrapped her legs around his torso. She can't believe he was hard again.

Her chest heaved up to meet his, hands moving his head so she could look at his eyes but just like moments ago, they are closed. The sob that escaped her quivering lips can be mistaken for pleasure but it wasn't because of that. Lucy was hurt.

She unwrapped her legs from around him and when she gained the moment, she flipped them over. That made Rogue open his eyes. He looked surprised but said nothing.

"My turn," is what she explained. She took his hands and placed them on either sides of her waist. Undulating her hips once, the sensation almost blinded her. Hurt or not, her body was responding to his in this crazy way. She grinds her hips against his  
/again and this time she didn't stop.

There was a sexy guttural sound coming from Rogue, and it made her smile. No matter what, she was the only one who can make him feel this way. She loves at how much she affects him even if he's seeing someone else. She's still the one he's feeling and  
/she's determined to fuck his brains out for him to realize that he couldn't get this from anyone else but her.

Bobbing up and down, Lucy got even closer to her orgasm, and she's sure that the man underneath her was also close, too. She moved faster, her chest failing her as she fell on top of Rogue. He felt her and took over, fucking her relentlessly until she  
/cried out so loud it rang in her ears. A few more strokes and her boyfriend soon followed her, his whole body trembling as she felt his cum spurt inside her.

They didn't even thought about protection. She knew if she got knocked up, it'll be a way to tie Rogue to her, so he wouldn't leave her. But thinking that Rogue hadn't even brought up the thought of a condom worries her a little bit. It might be that  
/he just doesn't care. What if she got pregnant and he won't take responsibility?

Their heavy breathing soon evened out and they started to fix themselves up. She invited him to clean up in her dorm since it was near and she lived alone, and he accepted.

It was late now, and they'd probably missed a whole class and half of the one after that. Now they are about to miss one more as they decided to head to her place. He watched her for a moment before they exit the rooftop.

"I'm sorry."

Lucy's heart quietly throbbed inside of her chest. Did he regret just what happened between them? What if he broke up with her this instant? She can't take it. She refused to believe it.

He rearranged her necktie and tucked stray hairs to the back of her ears. "I forgot about the condom. I guess I just got too carried away by the moment."

"It's okay," her small voice conveyed all the emotions inside her heart. He does care.

It's only some stupid infatuation, what he feels for Ace. He doesn't love her. It was harmless. Rogue doesn't want Ace. He wants her. Lucy. Her and her alone. He is hers.

He hugged her tightly and whispered on her hair. "Don't cry. I'll be more careful next time, I promise."

Your whispers are priceless.

Your breathe, it is dear.

So please stay near.

She nodded her head against his chest and continued to cry for a few more minutes. They reached her apartment and skipped the rest of the day at school to make love again and again until the moon came out from its slumber and it was the sun's turn to  
/sleep at the other side of the world.

With her naked body heated up by his own, Lucy felt his heartbeat beneath his hot and sweaty skin. She felt loved.

Her shadow. There to follow her forever.

She doesn't want to sleep. If she stayed awake like this, or if she could just stay awake a little bit longer, she'd find out that this is for real. That she's not just dreaming. But as strong and willing the spirit can be, the body is still weak. That  
/is why, listening to the even breaths of her Rogue, it calmed her down and soon enough, her mind was floating in a haze between being alive and being dead.

That is why she didn't feel her Rogue slip away from her bed, didn't feel him get dressed and write her a note. She didn't feel him leave her in the middle of the night.

The only remembrance of what was supposed to be his presence beside her had become the cold throughout the night as her arm reached out to his side of the bed.

Lucy -

I have returned back home. My mother called me and needed my help. Didn't wanna wake you up so I left quietly.

See you tomorrow.

Rogue

Not a call, not a voice message. Not a text message. Rogue had given her an actual note on a piece of paper he must have ripped from one of her notebooks (it was, she would find out three days later during their P.E. class), like the romantic that he  
/is.

Lucy held the piece of paper against her lips, kissing it as if it were his lips. Then she pressed it to her chest, cherishing it deep within her heart.

That night, and most of the nights since then, they'd make love in her place. She was thankful she followed her mother's advice on buying a bigger bed. She and Rogue can move freely against it, and they were able to try different positions either she'd  
/researched from issues of Cosmopolitan magazines or they'd watch from p*rn* films Rogue had bought.

Every time they do it, the sex just got better and better, and she fell deeper and deeper into the dark pits of his eyes. She's addicted to him now - his body, his lips, his c*ck. Rogue ruined her. And she loves it.

One night, as they cuddle in her newly changed sheets, Lucy asked Rogue something that made him tensed. She should've guessed that that moment was the beginning of their ending relationship. She didn't think about it, she just blurted it out. It was just  
/her feelings being honest, crossing out all possibilities and impossibilities, racing her mind so it wouldn't have any time to think twice.

Since then, Lucy would only ask just one other person that question. Just one other man that got tensed for a whole different reason. Three years after, Lucy would find her true love.

2010

"Do you love me?"

The man above her stopped moving. His heart was still pounding like crazy, c*ck still buried deep inside her.

After just another mind shattering orgasm, they took a moment to catch their breaths and she chose that time to ask him such a stupid question. Great. He'll feel like she was pressuring him to saying it. Like an ultimatum. Say you love me or we won't  
/have round two. Or in their case, round eight. Just great.

It feels like an eternity before Gray raised his head, arms moving up to a push up. He stared at her eyes and through the soft light of the room, she saw tenderness in them. He kissed her wet forehead. Then her nose. And finally her lips. It was short  
/and sweet. Just the way she likes it. He always kiss her like that after they both finished, and she have to admit, it's her favorite part of their love making.

He watched her for a moment before giving a nervous laugh. Pulling back, Gray dropped into the bed close beside her, making it creak. She turned to see him with his hands on his forehead, as if he's thinking about something, but a smile was still ghosting  
/his lips.

Her heart jumped up to her throat. Did she ruin it? Yet again? Was this just another failure? Another darkness that she let consume her, drag her into nowhere, only to be left empty again? She thought being with a jerk would make her immune to being with  
/other jerks as well but apparently that is not the case as she feels hurt even worse right now.

Gray was supposed to be different. She feels he's different. It hurts worse than what happened with Rogue.

She closed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. Not just yet. She cannot let another asshole see her cry her heart out. Once is enough for the wise, and even though she's clearly not wise letting herself fall in love with another shadow the second  
/time, she still has her self preservation. She refused to let another shit see her cry as if he's deserving of her tears.

Moving to step over him to get out of the bed, she was stopped by a hoarse voice.

"You just have to beat me to it."

Her eyes widened as she turned back to Gray. His arm was now over his eyes. Slowly, he removed it and turned his head to look at her. His face was so tender and full of something that made Lucy's stomach flutter.

"Wait here, beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek quickly before leaping out of bed and rummaging through his clothes. His back was on her and she propped onto her elbow, trying to make a better view of what he was doing but he was done just as fast.

Gray moved back to the bed and lied beside her. He pulled her to his chest, strong arms banding on her waist. He kissed her deeply, hands caressing her back.

Confused, Lucy pulled back and lightly pushed at his slick chest. "Gray, what are you doing?"

He pressed his forehead to hers and let out a sharp breath. Then he looked into her eyes and she just melted. Holy fuck. This cannot be happening. Lucy's eyes widened as she got an idea of what he was about to do.

No, no, no.

He wouldn't. Would he?

Gray sensed her discomfort and panic crossed his eyes. "Fuck. Lucy, just let me talk first, okay?"

She could only nod as her voice was failing her. Her brain was also failing her. So was the rest of her body. She willed herself to calm the flying fuck down as she felt Gray move one arm from around her, his fingers holding something tiny and bright  
/and shiny, raising it up to her face.

It's not like she doesn't want to. It was just so sudden and she feels like she was about to explode.

"I love you, Lucy. I fucking love you so hard and it would make me the happiest and luckiest bastard on earth if you'd do me the honor of being my wife, to stay by my side forever. Be completely mine, beautiful. Please, say yes?"

Tears fall from her eyes. How could she think Gray was another Rogue? Those pained tears that were pooling before were replaced with utter joy. Be completely mine, he said.

Lucy raised her hand for him to put the ring on her finger. At first, Gray seemed shocked at her response which screams YES, but he shook of his dazed self and slid the gem onto his beloved's slim finger. And it fit perfectly. It fucking fit perfectly.

They sealed their engagement with a fervent kiss, mouths devouring each other. Gray rolled Lucy on top of him, sliding his hard (again) c*ck into her still slick p*ssy. It felt even sweeter than before. He took hold of Lucy's hands as she rode him, her  
/name like a mantra on his lips.

Say my name. I just want to hear you.

Say my name. So I know it's true.

You're changing me. You're changing me.

You showed me how to live.

When she was close to combusting, her body fell on top of his and he maintained the rhythm she established.

"Yes... Yes...," she found her voice, finally. It was coarse and full of emotions.

Gray plunged into her faster, and she's certain that he can feel the words that hang loose on her lips.

"Yes... Gray... Gray... Yes..."

I'll marry you.

His hands went from her hips down to her ass, spreading them so he can fuck her better. Lucy kissed him over and over again and their moans filled the room together with the sound of her daybed.

When Lucy felt her walls clamp down hard on his c*ck, she broke the kiss to let out a strangled moan and Gray growled with her.

Foreheads pressed against each other, Lucy cannot fully know when her breathing starts and where his ends. It was like they have the same lungs. She was staring deep into his black eyes, and he's looking right into her soul.

Closer, closer. Yes... Yes...

"I love you," were the words on her lips just before they come together.

2009

There were fireworks.

Just before raven took her to his suite, they noticed the first set of fireworks in the dawn of the night. They decided to finish the display first before heading down. With his jacket keeping her warm and his arm keeping her close, Lucy had felt more  
/warmth from this stranger than her boyfriend.

She rested her head on the raven's shoulder, hoping to stay in that illuminated moment forever.


End file.
